The present invention is related to a vibration-absorbing structure for support section of a self-vibratory electronic member. The vibration-absorbing structure is integrally made of resilient gum material and has a top face, a bottom face and at least one insertion section between the top and bottom faces, whereby the support section of the electronic member can be fitted in the insertion section. At least one annular bellows structure is formed between the top and bottom faces and the insertion section to enlarge the vibration-absorbing and buffering space to create a vibration-absorbing effect as a reciprocally extensible spring.
Conventionally, springs, rubber pads and air cushions are used as shock-absorbing or vibration-absorbing members. Such conventional shock-absorbing or vibration-absorbing structures are disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 498951 entitled xe2x80x9crubber anti-shock pad structurexe2x80x9d, Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 493046 entitled xe2x80x9cshock-absorbing padxe2x80x9d, Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 475674 entitled xe2x80x9canti-shock air cushionxe2x80x9d and Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 435914 entitled xe2x80x9canti-shock seat for a speakerxe2x80x9d.
In Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 498951, a rigid board having a bolt hole is disposed in the rubber pad. The rubber pad is formed with a sink corresponding to the bolt hole of the rigid board. The periphery of the pad body is formed with through holes.
Fixing pins are previously disposed on the ground in cooperation with the through holes for locking the rubber pad on the ground. A fixing bolt is screwed through the sink of the pad and the bolt hole of the rigid board to fix the bed of a machine. In Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 493046, the shock-absorbing pad is applicable to a leg seat of a production equipment. The rubber pad has a first and a second surfaces. The first surface has a leg seat hole in which the leg seat is fitted. In addition, the first surface has multiple cavities around the leg seat hole. The second surface is provided with multiple suckers. The anti-shock air cushion of Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 475674 includes a hollow main body and a column extending from the main body. An air chamber is defined between the inner wall of the main body and the column. The anti-shock seat for a speaker of Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 435914 includes a soft base seat and a support seat. A boss projects from the bottom of the support seat. The top of the support seat is formed with a dent. The bottom of a soft pad is fitted in the dent of the support seat. The base seat is formed with a through hole passing through the base seat from top end to bottom end thereof. The boss of the support seat is fitted in the top end of the through hole. The outer wall is formed with annular grooves. In use, the bottom side of the base seat is attached to the ground. The bottom side of the speaker is rested on the top side of the soft pad. The through hole of the base seat is blocked by the boss and the ground to form an air chamber. The outer wall is formed with annular grooves to form a resilient body. In cooperation with the support seat and the soft pad, the resilient body can absorb the shocking force of the speaker. All the above conventional shock-absorbing members are solid rubber body with complicated structures.
FIGS. 5A to 6B show a conventional solid rubber buffering pad 50. The solid rubber pad 50 includes an upper plane face 51, a lower plane face 52 and a hollow short column 53 connected between the upper and lower plane faces. An annular groove 55 is formed around the short column 53. The short column 53 of the buffering pad 50 is fitted in an insertion hole 62 of a fixing end of a self-vibratory electronic member 60 (such as a small speaker). A fixing member such as a screw is passed through the through hole 54 to lock the buffering pad 50 on a support article. The rubber buffering pad 50 is resilient to provide a vibration-absorbing effect. However, such vibration-absorbing effect is insufficient. Moreover, when integrally connected with other parts, co-vibration tends to take place to emit noise.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a vibration-absorbing structure for support section of a self-vibratory electronic member. The vibration-absorbing structure is integrally made of resilient material such as rubber and has at least one horseshoe-shaped or annular bellows structure having multiple continuously winding layers. The vibration-absorbing space is enlarged to create a vibration-absorbing effect as a reciprocally extensible spring.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: